Twilight
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: One Shot playing with the Malik, Marik, Bakura's love triangle...thingy. I wonder if a Yami's blood tastes just like mine?


You ever been working on something and suddenly a scene starts playing in your head like a movie? If not try it it's really distracting but in a good way, sometimes. Anyway that's how this whole thing got started. --_Sigh_-- My muses love to drive me crazy. This fic is not exactly my normal style but sometimes you just have to go with it. As if the style experimentation was not enough I just had to play with a pairing I have never even used before but I have a ton of fan art for, **88** pictures at the moment. --_Sigh_-- Hopefully this little experiment works out and doesn't blow up in my little kitty face. Merowl. Here's to hopein'.

**Warnings**: Never before used pairing, Yaoi, Short, OOC, One Shot.

**Aishi Say **

"..._beauty can only be found in darkness."_ Malachite, Sailor Moon Manga. Looks a little like present day Bakura and Darts to me.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Marik watched his captured prize sleep wondering just how troublesome he would become when he awoke. At the moment the other youth was being very cooperative just laying on blood red silk but that would not last and he knew it. Bakura was lying on his back right arm bent half curled fingers near his face left arm out. His right leg was slightly raised and a black ban stood out well against his pale flesh a few inches below pale cut offs. A lose black button down hung teaseling half open and cute silver studded black collar with a silver tag finished the look.

Dark lips curled into a smile as lowered himself to his knees one on either side of the sleeping youth. -_Such a pretty little thing_.- He leaned foreword taking one on the button's in his mouth. With a sweep of his tongue it came undone and moved on to the next one taking Bakura's left wrist in his hand. Long pale fingers twitched brushing dark skin as Marik lifted his head. Marik leaned close grabbing Bakura's other wrist and moving them to rest on either side of his head. Bakura sifted slightly in response but did not open his eyes. Marik smiled as he read the kanji on the tag Tokoyami, everlasting darkness, he found it quite fitting.

-_True beauty can only be found in darkness don't you agree?-_ Marik silently asked leaning forward gently biting down on a pale throat. Bakura moaned arching his neck in response. Marik leaned forward biting down again drawing blood and another moan. Bakura reached up placing his hand on Marik's head pressing his lips against the wound. Marik took the invention and bit down on the wound sucking the blood from pale skin. -_Maybe he will be more corporative then I thought_.-

Bakura opened his eyes with a soft hiss blood red eyes blinking confused. -_Not my ceiling?_.- He turned his eyes to focus on the person pining him. "You?! Get the HELL OFF!" Bakura cried kicking Marik away and onto the floor. A pale hand touched the bloody wound as he sat up eyes blazing. "Bloody Hell." He muttered looking at his hand. " I'm the guy who likes a Bloody Vamp I should be doing the biting."

"You're angry I take it?" Marik asked standing purple robe flowed around him like a cape.

"No fuck _Blondy_! What the Hell do you think you were doing anyway?" Bakura demanded eyes narrow.

"You weren't upset a few minutes ago." Marik cooed not answering the other Yami's question.

"I was asleep dumbass!" Bakura muttered red eyes narrowed.

Marik sat down in front of him. "Were you?" He asked arms crossed.

Bakura hissed lashing out raking his nails across Marik's left cheek. "I HATE YOU! You sent me away just like Yami remember? I want you dead."

"I am dead same as you. To kill _me_ _you_ must kill this body."

"Or I could steal your soul baka."

"Is there some reason you do not wish to kill this vessel?"

Bakura placed his left hand between his knees and began lapping at his bloody hand like a neko. "Please." He muttered.

"You want my Hikari don't you?"

Red eyes narrowed. "Don't waste my time spouting out nonsense." Bakura spat.

"Well then I guess it wouldn't interest you to know my Hikari lusts after you would it?" Marik asked causally.

"Why would it?" Bakura asked placing his now clean hand on his neck checking to see if the bleeding had stopped.

"It was just something I thought you should know." Marik answered shrugging.

"_Baka_."

"You shouldn't be so bitter towards me."

"Do _Not_ order me!" Bakura growled voice low.

"We both want the same things."

"See that's the problem I _hate_ you and _you_ want what _I_ want."

"Would it be so terrible working with me again?"

"I never worked with you sunshine."

"I want what my Hikari wants so in way you did."

"Great you're just like Yami and Yugi I'm _so_ happy for you."

"That is why I brought you here. My Hikari is too weak to have you."

"I'm not a bloody prize you know? I much prefer your Hikari to you."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing he didn't leave me in the Shadow Realm like a jackass."

"You prefer him because he is weaker then I?"

"No, I prefer _him_ because _he_ is not _you_. I do not like _you_ ok? I could never love you and if you ever touch me like that again I swear I will kill you."

"You haven't changed at all Bakura."

"So what? Why the Hell should I change?"

"I was only making an observation."

"Well stop it alright? Will you just go away?"

"As you wish just try not to claw my Hikari too badly he had nothing to do with this."

Bakura frowned. "Yeah, yeah just go." He muttered cleaning the last of his blood form his neck.

Marik smiled once before leaving. Malik fell forward hands bracing himself on the bed. "Hun?! Where?" He looked up violet eyes growing wide. "Bakura?!"

"Nice to see you to Ma-chan. Your Yami has a thing or two to learn about greeting a guest."

Malik placed a hand on his cheek. "You slashed me?!"

"In self defense." Bakura informed him turning his neck so Malik could see the bite wound. "Malik come here ok?" Malik blinked at his bloody hand before looking at him. "It's alright Malik come here please?"

The tan youth crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of Bakura looking slightly afraid. "Yes Bakura?" Malik asked not wanting to be attacked for what his Yami had done.

Bakura placed his palm on his unhurt cheek. "Are you afraid of me?"

"You hate Marik so..."

"Yes I do, but I like you."

"Why?"

"You're so kawii." Bakura teased grinning.

Malik blinked when Bakura licked his bloody cheek gentle tongue causing only the slightest sting. "Bakura?!"

Bakura placed a hand on the back on Malik's head stroking his soft hair. "Shh...It's alright. No matter what Marik does I can't hate you Ma-kun."

"Why?"

"I have grown quite found of you my dark little friend."

Malik blinked. "I...I've grown quite found of you as well Bakura." He admitted violet eyes meeting crimson ones. "I'm so jealous of Ryou he's always with you and I'm not."

"Ryou and I are not exactly Yami and Yugi you know? We have an understanding but we aren't what I would call close."

"He's still closer to you then I am."

"Is he Malik? Don't I have any say in this what so ever?"

"Why must you tease me so?"

"It's just my nature Malik it's nothing personal."

"I wish I could make my nature go away."

"Why don't you? I'll zap him if you want?"

"Even he was gone his mark would remain."

"Mark? What mark?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?!"

"Give me your hands?"

"Here happy now?" Bakura asked holding out his hands. Malik toke Bakura's wrists slipping his pale hands under his violet shirt. "What the bloody Hell?" Bakura demand pulling his hands away. "What was that?"

"My father's legacy."

"You lost me there."

"You'll see." Malik assured him slipping his shirt off.

"I like what I see Malik but I still don't understand." Bakura cooed.

Malik turned allowing Bakura to see his back. "This is Marik the spell on Odion's face binds him. As you can see he's a part of me."

"Your father did this?!" Bakura asked running gentle fingers over the scars. Malik shivered hugging himself. He enjoyed Bakura's gentle touch but no one had ever touched his scars. "So this is why you wanted the God cards? I know you loathe it but I kindda like it. It's very unique."

"I ...Bakura..." Malik trailed off burring his face in his hands.

Bakura hugged him chin on his shoulder. "Now stop that crying alright? There's no need for tears."

"I can not remove what you hate from me, not fully." Malik sobbed face still in his hands.

"Didn't I just say I liked them? Malik please stop it's alright?"

"No! It can never be all right! I can never be who you want me to be."

"You are who I want you to be baka now shut up and listen!" Bakura snapped freezing the darker youth. "I hate Marik but that will not stop me from loving you." He whispered into Malik's ear smiling when he shivered. "The sooner you get that simple fact threw that blonde skull of yours the happier we'll both be."

"But Marik could?"

"I think I can take on a Rod less crazy man. Don't worry about him so much."

"You're so warm."

"I'm dead not a corpse koi." Bakura teased kissing his shoulder softly before resting his cheek on it. "You're trembling." He cooed softly.

"I'm just cold." Malik countered snuggling against him. "Am I really your koi?"

"Do you want to be?"

Malik placed his hand on Bakura's dork eyes closing. "Yes." He answered softly.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Marik. I just can't help but fear he will come between us."

Bakura sighed sipping his hands under soft violet fabric cause Malik to shiver. "Nothing get's between me and what I really want you should know that by now."

"But Yami..."

"What about him? He is unimportant right now. None of the items are going anywhere and at this rate he will do all my work for me. Yugi always has been so very considerate and helpful."

"Will you want me after you get what you want?"

"What do you think? I toy with the gumi's emotions to survive, and the occasional kick, but I truly do love you."

"I...why do you love me?"

"Why? I guess that is a fair question. I love you Malik Ishtar for one simple reason."

"What is that reason Bakura?"

"Because we are the same."

"The same?"

Bakura rubbed his cheek against Malik's shoulder. "Yes the same...deep down anyway."

Malik smiled. "Isn't that where it counts?" He laughed when Bakura tickled his neck with his tongue. "Stop it please?"

"Steal all my fun. I'm supposed to be the thief here." Bakura pouted.

Malik turned his head to look at him before kissing him. "Forgive me?"

"What do you think?" Bakura asked taking Malik's face in his hands before kissing him gently as his right hand slipped into golden hair.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Well that is the end. Short hun? Well this was yet another One Shot done mostly to get a feel for writing the paring If you enjoy this pairing the go to , the link is in my bio, and check out the Fan Art collect dedicated to them, past and present. It is one of my fave sites in the whole world. Pretty pictures oh how I love you! Anyway please leave a review?

15


End file.
